mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dadaw/More S6 information
I FOUND IT IN THE GERMAN CATALOG http://catalogs.lego.com/BrandCatalog/de_de/2HY2015/ I translated it on google translate, I now Derekis has gave some but this is have some more. Kramm Kramm is the super efficient leader of Weldos strain which grandiose builder and repair experts on the planet Mixel! The foreman of Weldos tribe has a sledgehammer as an arm and a strong hand with huge fingers. And he goes always lead by example. Kramm is usually a very pleasant boss, but sometimes he can romp powerful if you do not think with his ambitious pace step. You should therefore to have the goods! Forx Enjoy favorite activity of Forx - ie at destroying things! The Weldos strain's better known for building and repair, but occasionally wins Forx 'enthusiasm for destroying the upper hand. This clumsy Mixel with a mouth like a cement mixer while always trying to destroy only Broken, but sometimes he gets even things that are still perfectly fine. Only when he then came to a standstill, the total loss can be established. Wuzzo Wuzzo has a terrible coordination and a chainsaw as a head - a really dangerous combination! This adorable awkward member of Weldos strain is known that it accidentally sawed everything possible and has already brought chairs, tables and even entire buildings to collapse. Wuzzo do not hesitate to apologize for his misfortunes - but beware: This prevents this dub with saw head is not working to make the whole thing once again! Dribbal Dribbal is a know-it-driven Mixel who actually know very little! With his horn-rimmed glasses and his arrogant posturing, this slimy member of Glorp Corp tribe above all: Labern. Regardless of whether he's right or not, Dribbal talks continues despite runny nose. The funny thing is that none of the other Mixels ™ ever paying attention to what Dribbal so are all of it! Gurggle Gurggle is a fast-talking hothead with a severe sinus problem! In his huge legs, which are often covered with mucus, Gurggle is as nimble as a grasshopper. And those legs allow him to jump around in circles every opponent. As a member of the ungeduldigstes Glorp Corp tribe Glurpp will definitely make the first train! Slusho Slusho is like a hippo in the body of a hummingbird! This member of Glorp Corp tribe would like to fly like an eagle, but all the slimy goo on its wings and its tail complicates considerably. Good-natured Slusho but tried ever. And if this should ever Mixel actually stand out, you need to be alert, because otherwise could be a big load down spilling slime on you! Snax Snax is a great naive boy with mighty appetites! Like all Mixels ™ from Munchos strain eats Snax just love - and it's fun to hang out with him. If you stuff abundant edible in his chubby cheeks, you make these insatiable Mixel really happy. You should, however, keep sufficient distance when Snax begins to talk, because then fly crumbs in every direction! Berp Berp is a walking blender! Although this rapid transmission Mixel constantly somewhere and must still have to do anything, BERP nevertheless always finds the time to get something to eat. Fortunately has this greedy member of Munchos tribe 4 for juggling plenty of edible, which he then conveyed in his big open mouth rotating arms via targeted litter! Vaka-Waka Vaka-Waka are two Mixels ™ from Munchos strain in a body! Vaka is the upper half of the two and as such responsible for the supply of edibles, while the "belly head" Waka must get regulated digestion, whether it likes it or not that. Usually eats Vaka, without thinking, and just stuffed everything into his mouth. This means that the poor Waka then must digest everything - from tainted fish heads to battery acid! No wonder then that Vaka significantly happier than the belly looks grown together with him Muncho called Waka! Category:Blog posts